


How Could Anyone Resist?

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, just adorable baekxing fluff, literally there is no plot, literally this is just my excuse to write about asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: "I just don't do sex."In which Baekhyun is asexual, and Yixing explains why that's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been whirling around in my mind for AGES so I just kinda vomited it out onto paper. There's literally no plot, it's just adorable BaekXing fluff because BaekXing has been kiLLING ME recently.
> 
> Also, I am asexual - that is where I am getting my info, so I would really appreciate people not commenting saying shit is wrong. Asexuality is an extremely grey area, and every single person's asexuality is very different - which I do in fact explain in this fic. But, I am asexual, I have identified as such for nearly five years, I am also extremely sex positive and I even do a presentation at high schools about sex ed and asexuality.
> 
> SOOO yeah.
> 
> I personally based Baekhyun's asexuality off of my own. But, of course, there are definitelty other forms of asexuality.
> 
> I just REALLY wanted to write an asexual fic that didn't include the person being asexual, having awesome sex, and then suddenly not being asexual because that seriously undermines the sexuality and isn't okay at all. SO, here's my fic about it.
> 
> also FUCK gender norms in the work place - Baekhyun would be a wonderful nurse.
> 
> Enjoy!!~
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               Yixing woke up to Baekhyun on top of him. The blonde was thrown so he was nestled against his chest, face squished, drool staining into Yixing’s night top, and his arms wound tightly around his waist. Yixing shifted slightly, groaning at the tingles that flew up his dead leg. He tried to wriggle out from underneath his boyfriend, who groaned and dragged Yixing back into a comfier position, clinging like a koala with his legs and arms wrapped around him. Yixing could only be reminded of a cat with how Baekhyun would always maneuver him into the most comfortable pillow for himself, not caring how awkwardly the Chinese man’s limbs were placed.

               Yixing shuffled again, getting a huff. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun grumbled sleepily, his eyes refusing to open as he rubbed his face into Yixing’s shirt.

               “I’m dying under here,” Yixing whispered back, shuffling again and making Baekhyun’s grip tighten around him. His boyfriend just hummed and dozed back off the sleep. Yixing knew he would never be able to pass out again like the other, not with the bright rays of sun beaming in through the window.

               Deciding it was better to just do it all at once, Yixing twisted quickly so the two of them were laying on their sides – blood rushing back to his feet and Baekhyun growling in annoyance. Yixing sighed in contentment as he was able to feel his legs again, but had to deal with a glaring Baekhyun. “Sorry,” Yixing whispered, nudging his nose against the blonde’s.

               “I can’t believe you,” Baekhyun huffed. “I was sleeping so nicely.”

               “And my legs were asleep underneath you,” Yixing hummed in response, allowing Baekhyun to nestle against his neck and wrap his octopus limbs around him again. “I’m not the pillow you seem to think I am.” He got a cackle in response to that.

               “I’m so tired though,” Baekhyun groaned.             

               “Then go back to sleep,” Yixing mumbled.

               “But now I’m awake,” Baekhyun pouted. “Why’d you have to be a morning person?”

               “Because my schedule is much more structured than yours,” Yixing chuckled. “I’m used to waking up at six.”

               “Weirdo,” Baekhyun whispered, his eyes fluttering closed again. “We need to go to the market today, don’t we?”

               “Well, we both have a couple days off, so we could use some food in the house, yes,” Yixing smiled at the smaller who had pulled his arms closed to his chest to be able to mold comfortably to Yixing’s chest. “We can’t be eating take out every day.”

               “I don’t see why not,” Baekhyun said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

               “You’re supposed to be a nurse, Baek,” Yixing laughed. “You’re supposed to promote health.”

               “Yeah, for _other_ people, not _me_ ,” Baekhyun grumbled. “None of the nurses eat well – we always have cookies and cakes in the back room to snack on while we run around,” He grinned.

               “And that’s why you’d gained weight,” Yixing pinched at the smaller’s stomach, getting a squeal and his hands slapped in response. “So no complaining when you gain a couple pounds if you’re eating shit all the time.”

               “It’s hard,” Baekhyun pouted. “We’re running around so much, it’s hard to eat an apple rather than cake when the option is right in front of you. Plus, we need the sugar to stay awake at the hospital. We have it much harder than you goddamn business men,” Baekhyun said, poking Yixing on the cheek where his dimple would have been.

               “Mhm, of course you do,” Yixing hummed, closing his eyes to ignore the face his boyfriend was giving him. “Just go back to sleep,” he said, reaching out and feeling at his boyfriend’s face to be able to force his eyes closed. He heard Baekhyun snort in response before turning onto his other side for Yixing to be able to spoon up behind him.

               Yixing actually felt himself doze off enough for the sun to be fully visible through the window when he opened his eyes again. Baekhyun was squirming, trying to slip out of his arms that were wound tightly around his waist. Yixing tightened his grip, nuzzling his nose into Baekhyun’s hairline. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled, kissing at his boyfriend’s jaw.

               “No kissing me when _that_ is being pressed against my ass,” Baekhyun laughed, shoving at Yixing’s shoulder until he finally let go. Yixing groaned, watching Baekhyun stand and skip over to the wardrobe to get an outfit for the day. Yixing rolled onto his back, rubbing at his eyes. The two of them had a couple of rules when it came to their relationship, rules that had been in place for almost seven years. One being that they weren’t allowed to cuddle or kiss if Yixing had a boner – even harmless morning wood would have Baekhyun shoving him out of bed at three in the morning.

               Because Baekhyun was asexual.

               Yixing had known basically from the beginning, when he and Baekhyun had gone on their first date after Yixing asked him out while working on a Biology lab together in college. They had finished a wonderful date that Yixing had taken ages planning out to impress him, and Yixing had kissed him at the end.

               “I’m asexual,” Baekhyun had blurted out when Yixing had pulled away, a small smile on his lips.

               Yixing had blinked for a moment in confusion, before pulling his arms away quickly from where they were wrapped around the smaller’s waist. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Yixing apologized quickly.

               Baekhyun shook his head, grabbing Yixing’s hands and staring down at the ground. “No,” he mumbled. “I liked when you kissed me… I just thought you should know incase this was going to go any further.”

               Thus, over the next seven years of being together, they figured out what the other was comfortable with and wasn’t – which included mostly Baekhyun pulling away for the first few months, telling Yixing that what he had been doing wasn’t okay. It involved months of awkward cuddling where Yixing had to figure out where to put his hands, and the Chinese man becoming increasingly confused when Baekhyun would want to make out furiously with him.

               “I just don’t do sex,” Baekhyun shrugged as he straddling Yixing’s hips, arms wound tightly around the other’s neck. “I like kissing – kissing is nice, it’s safe – but sex,” He made a face that usually pulled at his features when the subject was brought up.

               In the time together Yixing figured out that Baekhyun adored when he touched his ass – anytime really. When they were kissing Yixing would knead at the soft flesh, and when they walked down the street he would slip his palm into Baekhyun’s back pocket. The smaller would blush and look bashful, but Yixing knew the shallow whimpers he could drag from his lips with a playful slap to his boyfriend’s ass.

               Yixing figured out that Baekhyun absolutely hated when Yixing would get a boner around him. Which, sure, Yixing found unfair at first because his boyfriend was incredibly hot even when he was getting ready for work and pulling on ugly, baby blue scrubs. “I don’t like being seen as a sex symbol,” Baekhyun had explained when Yixing voiced his confusion. “I don’t like people getting turned on just by looking at me – my body isn’t something that should be sexualized, especially because I’m not going to have sex.” Yixing had nodded along, still confused, but over time slowly learned what his boyfriend meant. Sporadic boners still happened when they were kissing or cuddling in bed, but Baekhyun would simply stand and leave the room.

               Yixing’s friends seemed more concerned about the fact that he wasn’t getting laid than he was.

               “It just seemed selfish,” Tao shrugged as they sipped beers at a local bar. He and Baekhyun had been dating for nearly a year at that point, and Yixing had slowly explained to his friend what asexuality was. “Just cause he’s asexual doesn’t mean you should have to suffer.”

               “I really don’t mind,” Yixing had assured.

               Yixing loved Baekhyun much more than he loved sex.

               “You’ll get bored of it eventually,” Kris had shrugged with a chuckle after getting the same talk. Yixing had just shook his head and smiled slightly to himself. Kris wasn’t laughing when the two were still together years later.

               Yixing figured out Baekhyun didn’t mind giving hand jobs.

               “Dicks are kinda nasty,” Baekhyun scowled at Yixing.

               “You have a dick,” Yixing pointed out.

               “Yeah, and I don’t like it – it’s annoying,” Baekhyun pouted.

               Baekhyun had insisted on trying though. The first time was when they were taking a shower together, almost a year and a half into their relationship, and Baekhyun was glaring at Yixing’s dick. “You’re gonna scare it,” Yixing laughed as he covered himself. Baekhyun pursed his lips and batted his boyfriend’s hands out of the way, continuing to stare. “You’ve seen it before, ya know,” Yixing pointed out.

               “I know,” Baekhyun mumbled before reaching out and grabbing it shyly.

               “Hey,” Yixing said quickly, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m fine, you don’t have to do anything.”

               “I want to,” Baekhyun insisted, twisting his wrist slightly to pull along the taller’s length. Yixing moaned loudly and leaned against the shower wall as Baekhyun jerked him off. When he had tried to return the favorite Baekhyun jumped out of his skin and slapped his hands away. “No,” he breathed. “I don’t want you to touch me.”

               Yixing figured out, while Baekhyun didn’t mind giving him hand jobs when he was in the mood to, he didn’t want Yixing to ever touch him. The smaller would tense immediately if Yixing’s hand even brushed over his crotch when they were cuddling or play fighting, and he would immediately grow uncomfortable if Yixing saw his front while he was changing. Yixing figured out Baekhyun didn’t really get aroused like he thought was normal.

               “You’ve never masturbated?” Yixing asked, his eyebrow raised in shock.

               “Not really,” Baekhyun shrugged, stirring his coffee as they sat together in their favorite little café right next to both their jobs. “I mean, sure, when I was a preteen and thought that’s what I was supposed to be doing I tried to – it never really worked though.”

               “What do you mean, it didn’t work?” Yixing asked.

               “Like I never came from that,” Baekhyun explained. “Some asexuals still like masturbating and watching porn and stuff, which is totally cool for them, but it does nothing for me. Touching my dick was just like touching my arm or my hand or my leg – it didn’t feel any different, and it definitely didn’t feel as good as everyone always said it did.”

               “So, you’ve never orgasmed?” Yixing asked.

               “No, I have,” Baekhyun blushed. “I was a hormonal teenage boy at some point too, ya know. I woke up from wet dreams just like every other guy. I just never came from doing stuff to my body,” he mumbled.

               “Do you ever get aroused?” Yixing questioned.

               “Of course, but,” Baekhyun thought for a moment. “Never in the sense of wanting sex.” That confused Yixing until the blonde continued. “Yixing, you’re hot as shit – if you don’t think I’m at least kind of affected by your body when you take off your shirt, then you’re crazy. It’s just… I look at you, and I know I’m attracted to you, but I also know I don’t want to have sex with you. I’m attracted in the sense that I want us to go on cute dates, hold hands, and kiss sometimes. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and cuddle the shit out of you at night time,” Baekhyun smiled, playing with Yixing’s fingers that were resting on the table between them. “I get aroused in the sense that I have a really strong urge to do those types of things with you – I get the feeling that I just really, _really_ need to be close to you or I might explode.”

               Honestly, Baekhyun’s explanation of his own arousal was way cuter than Yixing’s own, so he couldn’t really be mad his boyfriend didn’t want to have sex with him.

               Yixing also figured out that, though Baekhyun never wanted to have sex, nor did he like his body being sexualized, he was the biggest tease in the world.

               “Are you getting up?” Baekhyun asked, skipping back over to the bed where Yixing was still covering his eyes and trying to will his hard on away. Yixing peeked out over his arm to see his boyfriend dressed in sinfully tight skinny jeans without his shirt on, a smile playing on his lips. “I want to go to the market before it gets crowded!”

               “Yeah, yeah, I’m getting up,” Yixing sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing Baekhyun around the waist. His boyfriend squealed as Yixing dragged him closer by his ass until he was slotted between the Chinese man’s legs. Yixing grinned as he nosed along Baekhyun’s stomach, kissing along his side and up his chest – avoiding his nipples – until he rested his chin on his sternum to look up at him.

               “Someone is horny,” Baekhyun commented, flicking Yixing in the forehead. Yixing pouted, nuzzling his forehead against Baekhyun’s stomach.

               “No, I’m not, you’re just looking very cuddle-able,” Yixing defended, pinching at Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun squealed again, batting away his hands.

               “Get dressed,” Baekhyun laughed before pulling away to go find a sweater.

               Being a business man meant the majority of Yixing’s clothing included button ups, ties, slacks and dress shoes. Baekhyun's closet was filled with different colored scrubs. So, when the two of them actually manage to get some time off and needed to go out into the world, they have only a few options to pick from. Yixing decides on a pair of dark skinny jeans that he knows Baekhyun loves, and one of his trademark turtlenecks. When he turns back to Baekhyun his boyfriend is in one of the biggest, comfiest sweaters he owns that is definitely big enough that they could both fit in it (which, they did do when Baekhyun first bought it, and they giggled as they cuddled in the sweater together).

               “Ready?” Baekhyun asked, putting out his arm for Yixing to link his elbow with. Yixing smiled and nodded and followed his boyfriend out.

               The market was a cute little area outside of the city that the two loved going to just to get away from the insanity. People would set up stands and sell homemade candies, homegrown fruits and vegetables, and hand knitted sweaters and shirts. Yixing was sure it would be much cheaper to go to the local grocery store where everything was discounted, but they preferred the quiet of the farmer’s market, as well as all of the friendly, familiar faces they saw there.

               “Oh, good morning Baekhyun!” A woman cooed as they passed her stall.

               “Mrs. Kim! How are you?” Baekhyun asked, racing over to the elderly woman who was trying to sell her winter hats and scarves. Yixing was sure his boyfriend would walk away with yet another of the woman’s products, so continued walking over to the food. He waded through the bins of apples, picking out a few, as well as filling his basket with veggies he decided he would make a stew out of that night. He couldn’t say no when Mr. Lee asked to sell him some chicken, and soon his arms were filled with bags. Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen.

               “Hello,” Yixing smiled at Mrs. Kim who was still knitting away. “Did you happen to see where Baekhyun ran off to?”

               “Oh, I think he said something about wanting candy,” she giggled. Yixing sometimes felt like he was dating a three year old.

               He nodded in thanks before heading over to where he knew a man sold tons of homemade chocolates and hard candies. Of course, Baekhyun was filling a bag with the sweets. “Again with the nurse eating unhealthily,” Yixing sighed as he walked over. “Your patients are gonna start wondering why you’re supposed to be taking care of them.”

               “I’m not a nutritionist!” Baekhyun defended, still reaching for more chocolate truffles. “I can eat whatever the hell I want.”

               They waddled home with arms filled with totes, and Baekhyun sporting a new knitted hat that looked like a koala. Yixing figured a puppy would probably have fit better, but a koala was very cute too. By the time they finally made it to the door of their townhouse, Baekhyun was complaining that his arms were hurting and trying to make Yixing hold all the bags. “Your arms are so muscular though,” Baekhyun complimented. “I’m sure such a strong man like you could carry all of them.”

               “Shut it,” Yixing laughed as he kicked open their door. He hauled the groceries over to the counter and dropped them with a relieved sigh. Sure, he kept up his physique by going to the gym during his lunch break, and going on jogs on the weekend, but he definitely wasn’t in the same shape he had been in his early twenties.

               They wandered around in companionable silence as they moved around each other like a dance, putting away groceries, organizing snacks in the cabinet, and even moving to put pots and pans on the stove to cook up lunch. By the time everything was away, and Yixing had cleaned up the living room that had been messy for at least a week, their soup was ready and they ladled bowls out and sat down for lunch. Yixing smiled to himself as Baekhyun slurped the broth straight from the bowl – his boyfriend was never the classiest person when eating – as he spooned some of it into his own mouth. It was rare for the two of them to have a day off together, so Yixing wondered what they could do.

               “Wanna watch a movie?” He asked. Baekhyun thought for a moment.

               “Not really,” He shrugged. Another perk of dating for so long – they didn’t feel bad anymore saying no to one another.

               “Do you want to go out and do something?” Yixing asked instead.

               “No,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I kinda just wanna do absolutely nothing.” Yixing nodded – he could agree to that.

               After they finished they mechanically washed their bowls and set them out to dry before falling together on the couch. Yixing laid flat on his back just how he knew Baekhyun liked it, so his boyfriend could crawl up and lay on his chest, his cheek smushed into his sternum just like how Yixing found him that morning. Yixing brushed his hands through his boyfriend’s blonde locks, playing with the strands and poking at where the black was growing through. Baekhyun clicked away on his phone, playing some stupid game probably. Yixing smiled to himself, basking in the silence and warmth around him. How could anyone give up moments like this, just because their partner wouldn’t have sex with them? The longer Yixing stayed with Baekhyun, the more he began not understanding other people who thought sex was the be all and end all in a relationship. Of course Yixing wanted to share the experience of sex, and the closeness of it...

               But, he couldn’t bring himself to care as much when he had his boyfriend cuddled so impossibly close, and happiness blooming in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques are always appreciated <3


End file.
